


Margaritas para mamá

by Lechatetlabeille



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille
Summary: Aún hay un pendiente que las ata al pasado, una carga que no las deja resurgir. Para obtener la verdadera tranquilidad, deben cerrar ese capítulo del libro de sus vidas, sólo así podrán volar en paz.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	Margaritas para mamá

**Disclaimer:** _“She-Ra y las princesas del poder” no me pertenece, es propiedad de Noelle Stevenson y producida por DreamWorks Animation para Netflix, siendo a su vez un reboot de “She-Ra: The Princess of the Power” de Filmation._

* * *

** Margaritas para mamá **

La luna llevaba ya varias horas siendo la estelar en el espectáculo del cielo, ella y sus co-actrices, las estrellas, eran las únicas que en aquella silente noche apreciaban a las dos sombras femeninas que a paso rápido pero sigiloso, avanzaban rumbo a su destino, aquel que hubiera sido el acabose de la vida en ese prolífero planeta pero que, en lugar de aquel fatídico destino, ahora era el sitio donde se había originado la nueva esperanza, no solo de toda la población Ethereana, sino del universo entero.

Increíble era hasta ahora la idea de que el amor pudiera vencer todo un imperio galáctico de terror. Sin embargo, aquel escenario no solo albergaba los inicios inesperados pero avasallantes de su recientemente formalizado noviazgo, sino que, para pesar de ambas, había algo más en aquel lugar, un asunto inconcluso que había sido motivo de intermitentes focos de discusiones por largas semanas, pero que, finalmente se habían decidido atender para finiquitarlo de una vez por todas, aunque no con toda la seguridad que debía implicar el caso…

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—¿De nuevo esa pregunta? Sabes que es lo que tenemos que hacer…

—Tenemos, tenemos… ¡Siempre es un “Tener” contigo! Pero… ¿Y el “querer”? ¿Quieres hacer esto en verdad, Adora?

—Es complejo, Catra… -se justificó la rubia desviando la mirada, pero sin detener el paso

—¡No lo es! -Perdiendo la paciencia, la felina la sostuvo del brazo clavándole un poco las garras, deteniendo el paso de la rubia- Es simple ¡¿Quieres o no?!

—¡Sí quiero! ¿Contenta? ¡Hago esto porque así lo quiero! -Se soltó del agarre de su pareja y con un tono más bajo, agregó - y en el fondo de tu corazón, sé que tú también lo quieres…

Acto seguido continuó su camino, siendo seguida por la menor. Desde allí Catra no habló e imperó un silencio atronador entre las dos. No volviendo a escucharse más que las respiraciones de ambas y el viento que revolvía las mechas rubias y castaño sin tregua.

Solo hablaron cuando llegaron frente al punto de inicio de donde casi había sido su fin.

—Desde aquí debemos ser más cuidadosas -aclaró la rubia con un susurro- el recinto es muy engañoso y no sabemos si puede haber otro monstruo.

Pero solo le respondió el silencio, por lo cual cerró los ojos y sin más prosiguió.

Un giro a la derecha, otro a la izquierda. Seguir recto y volver a girar. El camino parecía un laberinto interminable pero un instinto guiaba a Adora quien iba a la cabeza iluminando el camino gracias a su espada transformada en candil.

Sin embargo, el silencio era agobiante y ya demasiado extendido. No se había atrevido a volver la mirada hacia su novia, sabía que estaba enojada y por un momento hasta pensó que la había abandonado, pero sintió alivio al escuchar sus pasos siguiéndola. Finalmente, no resistió más.

—Catra, no te molestes conmigo… -suspiró agotada, habían salido hace ya unas dos horas de Luna Brillante, habían tenido que esperar a que todos se fuesen a dormir para ellas abandonar el recinto y no recibir preguntas. Era un asunto que solo les concernía a ambas. Pero eso no significaba que la espera nocturna, la falta de sueño y el esfuerzo no afectaran a su cuerpo.

—No estoy moles…

—Oh vamos, no mientas, claro que lo estás -la interrumpió haciendo un puchero, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándola de reojo

—Déjame terminar, ¡Idiota! - gritó en susurro- No estoy enojada contigo, estoy enojada con ella…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque aún después de muerta, la sola mención de su nombre causa problemas entre nosotras… Porque aún después de muerta la sigues prefiriendo a ella que a mí.

Adora se detuvo en el acto y la encaró. Fue tan brusca e inesperada su acción que Catra terminó chocando contra su pecho y ella aprovechó para sostenerla de los brazos, con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla. La felina iba a renegar, sin embargo, calló al conectar sus miradas con gran profundidad.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso -acto seguido la abrazó con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello- Tú eres lo más importante de mi Vida, yo te amo Catra… S-solo entiéndeme…

La castaña no la dejó continuar, se alejó un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder robarle un beso que acallase las innecesarias palabras y demostrase la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia aquella tontarrona bonachona que tanto idolatraba.

—Yo también te amo, Adora… y te entiendo, eso también me molesta… que tengas razón porque yo también quiero…

Se abrazó nuevamente hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la mayor, la cual la envolvió nuevamente en un cálido abrazo protector.

Se quedaron así un rato más, y luego reemprendieron el camino; sin palabras nuevamente, pero tomadas de la mano en un silencio que, a diferencia del anterior, esta vez sincronizaba sus almas.

Tras media hora más llegaron a su destino.

Un salón por desgracia conocido las recibía, estaba levemente iluminado por unos cristales y líneas que titilaban y mostraban, al igual que las paredes, techo y suelo, sendas grietas muestra de que aquel lugar había visto tiempos mejores.

En el centro de la estancia yacía lo que habían venido a buscar, lo único que había sobrevivido a aquella traumante explosión que mentalmente aún revivían y a ambas, en algunas noches, las hacía despertar… pero era mejor callar.

Se acercaron al objeto. Este había perdido su característico brillo rojo sangre que de niñas tanto las asustaba. En la actualidad el objeto estaba opaco y muy maltratado, con grietas que lo habían resquebrajado casi partiéndolo en su totalidad. De hecho, era un milagro que hubiera resistido tal hecatombe. Quizás era una señal o un último recuerdo amargo de aquella mujer que tanto mal les había causado.

La observaron por largo e incalculable tiempo, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. La primera en reaccionar de aquel letargo mental fue Catra, la cual se desprendió de su mochila y sacó una tela de seda igualmente roja extendiéndola entre ambas manos.

—Adora, ya es hora…-susurró con un deje triste

La Rubia espabiló y asintió, se acuclilló y con manos temblorosas cogió enigmático objeto que simbolizaba tanto para ambas: La máscara de Shadow Weaver.

_Se levantó con las rodillas temblando levemente_

_¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? ¿Por qué eso seguía afectándole?_

Observó a su novia, parecía estar en el mismo estado que ella, así que se decidió apurar por el bien de ambas y envolvió la máscara con la seda vino tinto que le ofrecía su pareja. Posteriormente la guardó en la mochila y se la colgó ella misma, al coger la tela había rozado las manos de su acompañante y estaban increíblemente frías por lo que esperaba que, llevando ella misma esa carga, la mujer estuviera mejor y se aligerara un poco la carga emocional.

—Vamos, debemos acabar todo antes de que se den cuenta los demás

La castaña asintió y nuevamente cogidas de la mano emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Desde la ausencia de la dueña de aquel espacio sólo habían entrado dos veces, una había sido para descubrir la interna necesidad de ambas (una admitida y la otra no tanto) de ir a recuperar la máscara y darle un debido entierro. En esa ocasión también aprovecharon para coger el chal rojizo cual espesa sangre que la hechicera había dejado allí, abandonado, quizás con la esperanza de volver a por el cuando el asunto de la invasión de los hordianos se solucionara.

La segunda vez era esta, en la que se habían introducido en secreto en dicho recinto cerrando discretamente la puerta tras de sí.

El invernadero de Shadow Weaver, pese a su ausencia, se denotaba vívido. No estaban seguras de quién lo tenía así, sospechaban que era Glimmer, que pese a todo, secretamente le había agarrado cariño a la controversial mujer… Aunque también podría ser un hechizo que lo tornara autosustentable… Nunca lo sabrían pues cosas como esas consideraban mejor no preguntarle a nadie.

—¿Cómo lo acordamos?

—Sí

Adora se acercó a una mesa donde depositó la mochila, sacando la tela con la máscara envuelta de su. Mientras, Catra fue a buscar unas pequeñas palas de jardinería que la primera vez habían dejado apartadas y se reunió con su novia. Juntas avanzaron por el recinto, Adora con la tela y Catra con el par de palas, sin vacilar en sus pasos puesto que ya habían decidido de antemano dónde realizarían la excavación.

De entre toda esa variedad de plantas, unas más siniestras que otras, con toques oscuros, cadavéricos incluso que parecían ideales para pociones y hechizos malditos, resaltaba una pequeña parcela en blanco, apenas labrada, pero sin nada sembrado. Ambas se arrodillaron en la tierra, Adora dejó la máscara a un lado, Catra le ofreció una pala y sin más comenzaron a cavar en el centro de aquella porción sin vida vegetal.

Después de algunos minutos, y tras analizar si el agujero tenía el tamaño adecuado, dejaron la labor. Adora cogió la tela que tenía la máscara en su interior y se la ofreció de un extremo a Catra.

Esta pasó saliva y aceptó el ofrecimiento. Ambas se quedaron así un momento hasta que se vieron a los ojos y lentamente depositaron el objeto en el agujero recién excavado.

El aire se impregnó de pesadumbre, no supieron cuánto tiempo se quedaron allí, arrodilladas viendo el objeto en el hoyo, así como no supieron en qué momento comenzaron ambas a cubrir el objeto con la tierra extraída, enterrándolo en un modo automático, cada una con sus mentes muy lejos de allí. Reviviendo los abundantes dolores y las pocas alegrías del pasado.

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que ya no había más tierra que poner. Estaba hecho. Una etapa de sus vidas había culminado. Vieron la tumba por incontables minutos, sin embargo, no se sentían como se supone deberían

—Algo falta… -exteriorizó Adora

—Lo mismo opino, solo que no me explico qué – indicó Catra con frustración.

Dejaron clavadas las palas a ambos lados del montículo de tierra y retrocedieron unos pasos, sin dejar de verlo. Analizando todo.

—No es digno…

—¿A qué te refieres? -cuestionó Adora sin entender

—Eso es lo que pasa, por eso estamos así. Esto es triste, no es digno. Espera aquí.

Catra se alejó rebuscando en unos estantes, descartando cosas que Adora no alcanzaba a comprender. De repente trajo una bolsita de papel, la abrió y comenzó a esparcir una especie de polvillos o bolillas sobre toda la desértica parcela, exceptuando el montículo recién formado; una vez vacía la bolsita la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y fue donde Adora.

—Ahora conviértete en She-Ra y haz tu magia

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Sólo Hazlo Adora!

La rubia se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que su novia le indicó. Invocando el Honor de Grayskull se transformó en la Amazonas Salvadora del planeta, en la última de los Primeros en esas tierras.

She-Ra levantó su espada, cerró sus ojos y tras concentrarse, empuñándola con ambas manos, la clavó en la tierra transfiriendo energía vital a aquel terreno sin vida. Sus ojos celestes y radiantes como el bello azul del cielo diurno se dejaron ver a la vez que, del suelo resplandeciente nacía una fina capa de pasto y de las semillas arrojadas por Catra comenzaron a emerger unas delicadas flores de pétalos blancos y centro amarillo. La guerrera sonrió encantada, terminó de hacer su magia y volvió a su forma normal.

Ambas mujeres retrocedieron saliendo de la parcela para que incluso en el lugar donde habían estado paradas, crecieran aquellas muestras fragantes de vida, las cuales rodeaban la tumba que discreta pero solemne se erguía en ese ahora bello pedacillo de paraíso. Finalmente, la tierra dejó de brillar quedando como resultado un sencillo pero inigualable jardín, con la belleza de la simpleza y la pureza reflejada en su ser.

—Es hermoso…

—Sí, creo que ahora sí es perfecto.

Ambas observaron el terreno sonriendo, sin embargo, de los ojos de Catra, sin preverlo, ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a emerger.

—¿C-Catra?- La mayor se acercó asustada de verla así- Lo siento por obligarte a esto…

—No, no fue una obligación. Como te dije, tenías razón. Yo quería hacerlo.

Adora también comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba y daba pequeños besos en las mejillas de su amada

—¿Por qué somos así? ¿Por qué queremos homenajear y darle un descanso en paz a alguien que nos hizo tanto mal? En especial a ti… ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta -comentó entrecortado por el sollozos- Digo, la maldita fue una perra toda su desgraciada vida, me maltrató, me humilló, me quebró en tantos trozos que casi fue imposible reconstruirme… -sus puños estaban tan fuertemente cerrados que dolían y la mandíbula se tensaba con cada palabra emitida- Y pese a eso yo la quería, la quise mucho, esperaba hacerla sentir orgullo y que algún día me viera con cariño… con el cariño que te veía a ti.

—Cariño falso, cariño interesado, cariño que tantas veces de niña aprecié y odié a la vez por que no te incluía a ti… Catra, mi Catra… muchas veces me odio y me culpo por haber hecho de la vista gorda en aquellos días…

—No, no debes hacerlo Adora- La castaña se abrazó más a su pareja en volviéndola con la cola y la besó dulcemente- Ni tu ni yo somos culpables de sus actos, y es normal que tengamos sentimientos encontrados hacia ella, después de todo, pese a sus maldades, es la única “ _madre_ ” que ambas alcanzamos a conocer.

—Creo que…-se sorbe un poco la nariz y continúa- Creo que se debe a eso. Por eso hicimos esto…

—Por eso y porque al final intentó, a su manera, de resarcir su daño -suspiró y se separó del abrazo de su amada, pero la siguió sosteniendo con la cola- Nos es imposible amarla, pero también nos es imposible odiarla ya…

—¿Sabes lo que sí siento que es posible?... -dijo tímidamente, como temiendo arruinar la situación con algún comentario inapropiado

—Lo sé –No leía mentes, pero ella sentía lo mismo, estaba lista para ello- Perdonar.

Ambas cerraron los ojos frente a aquel hermoso Jardín y lo hicieron: Perdonaron

De corazón, de alma, de todo su ser, lo hicieron y solo así se sintieron libres.

Ahora sí, el ciclo se había cerrado.

Dieron una última mirada a la tumba, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia la salida, sintiendo un peso menos en su interior.

El perdón libera no solo al perdonado, sino también al perdonador.

Lograron alejarse del recinto sin ser vistas, y no queriendo ir a su habitación se encaminaron hacia el lago de Luna brillante sentándose a orillas de este.

Adora se sentó tras Catra y envolvió a su novia con sus cálidos y fornidos brazos mientras Catra, quedando sentada de espaldas, volvía a enrollar su cola en la cintura de su amada, ronroneando; hizo para atrás su cabeza recargándola en el hombro de la de tez blanca, Adora correspondió recargando la suya en la de ella con cuidado de no aplastar una de sus mullidas orejas y dando algunos tiernos besos en la sien de la castaña.

Ambas estaban disfrutando del momento mientras veían al cielo cambiar lentamente de colores, cuando de repente una pregunta vino a la mente de la rubia.

—Amor, ¿Qué flores eran esas?

Sin moverse de su cómoda posición, Catra saca de su bolsillo la bolsita de papel, la alisa un poco y lee en voz alta.

—Margaritas

—¿Las escogiste por algo en particular? -cuestionó con algo de interés, pues recordaba verla descartar otros paquetitos

—Te sonará tonto -sonrió de lado mientras veía de reojo la curiosidad plasmada en aquellos ojos azules que cada día más la enamoraban- Pero los nombres de las otras bolsitas eran muy lúgubres, este era el más claro, el más luminoso y… -dudó un poco entre si decirlo o no- y sentí como que algo o alguien me indicara que ese era el correcto… Como un susurro de las plantas, como cuando habla el viento habiéndose robado de antemano algunas palabras…

—Entiendo… Margaritas para mamá ¿Eh?

—Sí, Margaritas para mamá…

Ambas suspiraron riendo levemente por lo irónico del término para aquella mujer que simbolizó todo lo malo de una etapa, pero que también les abrió las puertas a todo lo bueno que ahora les era posible vivir, pues sin su sacrificio, su historia de amor propiamente dicho habría desaparecido incluso antes de comenzar.

Se acurrucaron más la una junto a la otra, el alba comenzaba a manifestarse, un nuevo día iniciaba, así como una nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Una que libre de rencores, una con paz en sus corazones.

Fin.

* * *

_Hola amigos de Mara._

Sí, esto no es celo, pero desde hace mucho tiempo tenía la idea de escribir acerca de la dichosa máscara de Shadow Weaver, y hoy finalmente me vino la inspiración, así que tuve que aprovecharla.

Espero les gustara esta historia, a mi me gustó mucho escribirla. Shadow Weaver es un personaje muy bueno, como personaje me encanta, pero como persona la detesto por tanto mal que causó.

Con este fic no la justifico, a mi parecer su muerte no remedia nada, no la redime porque hasta para morir fue bien desgraciada diciendo “De nada”. Pero, aunque yo no la hubiese perdonado porque soy una resentida de miércoles… no dudo que estas dos tardes o temprano la perdonarían después del impacto de su muerte, y porque después de todo, como lo digo en el escrito, fue la única madre que conocieron.

El perdón, el verdadero perdón de corazón, es un acto magnifico que solo los mejores corazones pueden otorgar. Y para mis estas dos chicas tienen unos bellos corazones, solo que muy heridos (En especial el de Catra) por la vida.

El otorgarle el perdón a un ser como SW les confiere un poder sin igual, el de seguir sus vidas dejando el lastre atrás.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, les agradezco. La siguiente semana vendrá la actualización de Celo.

Espero sus reviews en este one-shot, si fue de su agrado.

Saludos.

_Le chat et l’abeille._


End file.
